Watcher in the Middle
by skargasm
Summary: Written for the Drunken!Giles prompt on Livejournal - the best way to get him to keep their secret was to put him right in the middle of it...


**Title:** Watcher in the Middle  
**Rating:** NC17  
**Pairing(s):** Giles/Spike/Xander  
**Beta(s):** Unbeta'd but Proofread  
**Prompt(s):** Drunken!Giles prompt : Spike/Xander. _Drunk!Giles stumbles on the pair who until this point had enjoyed a very secret relationship. They can be drunk too if needs be, and Giles can be flabbergasted or aroused._  
**Table(s): ****50kinkyways** prompt : 43 : Outdoor Sex and **lover100** prompt : 027 : Threesome & **tamingthemuse** prompt : #232 : Silence is a Healer  
**Disclaimer:** Joss owns 'em, I just grab 'em, make 'em do dirty/bad/wrong things then hand 'em back!  
**Summary:** The best way to stop him telling their secret is to stick him right in the middle of it!

* * *

It was highly irresponsible and he knew it. Well, when his head wasn't spinning with a combination of his finest scotch taken from its special hiding place and some rot-gut that Riley had deemed appropriate for a Christmas present anyway. Straightening his pullover one more time, Giles looked carefully behind him then ahead. He wasn't that far away from Restfield where he knew Spike and Xander were meant to be patrolling – perhaps it might be a good idea to meet up with them and convince them to see him safely home. And, hopefully, neither Xander or Spike would care enough to ask him just _why_ he was staggering around the Hellmouth half drunk. Actually, completely drunk would be closer to the truth – perhaps finishing the bottle had been the wrong move?

Regardless, even in his inebriated state, Giles could accept that he would be needing assistance getting home. Sighing – he would much rather handle this himself as he did every year – Giles staggered slightly as he walked through the gates to the cemetery. He had no desire to be an easy meal for any creature of the night that happened to cross his path so made sure that his stake was very much in evidence as he staggered along the pathways to where Spike and Xander should be patrolling. He knew he was headed in the right direction when he heard Spike's voice, although his befuddled mind took a little bit of time to figure out just what he was hearing.

"Oh yeah, you want it – love being bent over and takin' it up the arse from me don't ya boy? You might say no but your body is saying fuck me, please an' it don't matter what the witch or the Slayer would say if they could see ya now. Fuck, you have got one tight arse on ya – every single time, s'like breaking you in anew..."

Bloody hell! He knew Spike wasn't the most reliable of them all, but shagging someone when he _should_ be patr... The witch or the Slayer? No – it couldn't be – he hadn't heard...Oh God! What if Spike was hurting Xander? He **knew** helping get rid of the chip had been a mistake but Spike had given his word -

The utter fury flowing through him went some way to burning off some of the alcohol and hefting his stake, Giles broke into a jog, determined to stop Spike from hurting Xander. But when he rounded the corner, the sight before his eyes was not what he had been expecting...

Xander was indeed bent over a headstone, his trousers stuck around his thighs with Spike stood behind him. Spike was still fully dressed, his leather duster shielding then revealing the powerful movements of his body as he slammed himself in and out of Xander. But mind-spinning as that was, it wasn't what froze Giles in one position, mouth hanging open. It was the look on Xander's face – a pained grimace that spoke not of pain but of complete submission to passion. One hand was reaching backwards, fingers entwined with Spike's in a white-knuckle grip. The other was out of sight, but it was obvious from his position and the moans and groans coming from him that it was busy at his own groin, stroking in rhythm with Spike's movements.

"Talk less, shag more vampire mine. Fuck! You have remembered, human here? This is gonna leave – uh – bruises that are gonna be – Jesus Spike! - hard to..."

"Must be doin' summat wrong if you can still babble Pet."

That extra moment watching cleared Giles' head and made him realise this wasn't an attack, it wasn't even just sex – this was love-making. Feral, heart-thumping, thunder and lightning love-making between two incredibly hot men who simply couldn't wait to be together. And he was transfixed, completely unable to move, unable to do anything but watch as they began to move together at a frantic pace -

"Spike – holy fucking Christ – oh Spike - "

"Oh yeah, pet – fuckin' love how ya feel – love fuckin' – ugh uh!" Spike sagged over Xander, panting heavily as he stroked the sweat-soaked hair off of Xander's forehead. With movements that were strangely gentle considering their surroundings, he stepped back, tugging up Xander's jeans and helping him straighten up from the headstone. Xander turned in his arms, pulling Spike into a kiss whilst tucking him away and doing up his jeans. With a smile, Spike wrapped his arm around Xander and turned him gently.

"Ya coming Watcher? An' by that I mean back to the apartment, tho' the other wouldn't surprise me." Stunned, Giles met Spike's eyes, realising that the vampire had been aware of his presence, perhaps all along.

"I – I – er - "

"G-man – breathe. Always a good idea. Come on, we'll take you back to my place – we can explain there." Throwing his arm around Giles' shoulder, Xander began to steer him in the direction of his apartment. "Did you drink it or pour it over yourself?"

"I – it was a bad - " Realising what he was about to reveal, Giles clammed up and allowed Xander to push him gently in the direction he wished, stumbling along in the Spike's wake until they reached Xander's car. The ride back to Xander's apartment was a short one, the cool air blowing through the open window where Spike was smoking not nearly enough to clear Giles' head.

"Come on G-man, up you go." Head lolling backwards, Giles could barely stand up so didn't protest when Spike took over from Xander and pretty much carried him from the car to Xander's apartment. Head banging against Spike's back, Giles tried to think clearly – there was too much going on in his head, the anniversary, catching Spike and Xander together – and the room was spinning. He grunted as he was tossed none too gently onto the bed, trying to stop the hand that reached forward to remove his glasses. He was too slow, and ended up slapping himself in the face. A lamp was put on next to the bed, and he turned to see Xander placing a glass of water on the bedside table.

"S'okay, G-man, just try to sleep this off, okay?" With his eyesight blurring, Giles realised that was a most excellent suggestion and allowed his eyes to close and stay shut. Everything would look better in the morning.

* * *

Coolness pressing against his spine made Giles stir. It wasn't morning – he knew that much – he could still feel the effects of all the alcohol he had consumed. And the alcohol **had** to be the reason for the warmth he could feel at his groin – he had no-one to lavish attention on the light dusting of hair furring his lower belly, or stroke his inner thighs whilst pressing gentle kisses on the skin of his hip. Forcing his eyes to open, Giles blinked gummy eyes in the dimness of the room, looking down the length of his body to see Xander smiling up at him.

"Not gonna do anythin' ya don't want Watcher, so ya better make your mind up. My boy's not good 'bout being patient when there's summat he wants." The rumble of Spike's voice in his ear confirmed Giles' suspicions that the coolness pressed against him was the vampire. Slowly, his brain worked out what Spike had said and his whole body tightened. Were they offering what he thought they were offering? Looking down his body again, he watched as Xander smiled and pressed the warmth of his face into the groove where his thigh met his upper body. Oh yes – they were definitely offering. But -

"Don't answer right away, Rupert. Think on it, yeah?" Behind him, Spike shifted a little closer, the hard lines of his body pushed up close to Giles'. He could feel the vampire laying kisses from just below his ear, down towards his shoulder, before shifting his attention to the nape of Giles' neck. He blew gently, the cool air stirring the short hair at the base of Giles' neck, before his tongue lapped up the hard little knobs leading from his spine. "Can imagine years o'temptation watchin' the boy grow up – changin' from a boy to a man. An' he's a gorgeous man, ain't he Rupert? Just look at 'im – look at those eyes, those lips. Can ya feel him – bet he's pressin' himself against ya isn't he? Xander's got no patience – been wantin' ya for some time he has. He told me – had me do some playin' didn't ya luv? Ya wanna know what he had me playin'? Wanna hear about the librarian an' the scooby an' what they got up to afta the others had gone home for the night? Gets him right hot it does – almost made me jealous to start wiv but I know how much my boy loves and wants me. Made me think too – made me take a few looks in your direction mate, an' I like what I see." More kisses – becoming firmer – and Spike was pressed fully against him now and he could feel the hardness of the vampire's cock pressing between the cheeks of his arse. Xander was sniffing and pushing his face against his lower body, practically scent marking him, and Spike was correct – Xander was pressing his erection against Giles' lower leg and he could feel fluid leaking onto his flesh as the boy – no, man – got more excited.

"I know you're suffering, Watcher. Know what the date is even if the kiddies don't. Ya don't have to say anythin' – sometimes silence heals best, ya know? But we can take your mind off it – ya don't have to be alone anymore. Think on Rupert – this isn't a one-off 'kay? This – what we're offering – is more than just bodies. This is about being loved, cared for – all the things he couldn't give ya, why ya left him. Gonna say yes, mate? Take the chance? Know my history – know the boy's. Feel this" - this was Spike's hands holding the cheeks of his arse apart gently and sliding the thick length of his cock up and down - "an' know ya don't have to be alone anymore."

Squeezing his eyes closed, Giles fought against the alcohol in his system, the lingering sadness and considered what he was being offered, who was offering. A vampire without a soul, unchipped and helping the white hats purely based on giving his word – showing more loyalty than any demon could ever be expected to. A young man who used to be a student in a school he worked in, a human in a supernatural world who had proved time and time again that he was loyal, worthy, strong.

Closing his eyes, Giles reached down with one hand and pressed Xander's face into his groin. At the same time, he reached back with his other hand and tugged Spike's face into his neck. He didn't have to be alone anymore.

* * *

fin


End file.
